


Gatekeeper

by klutzy34



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Suits (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Meet the Family, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: Steve McGarrett just wants to track down his wayward partner. He wasn't expecting Harvey Specter.





	Gatekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> I love Five-0, I love Suits, and Gabriel and Scott sharing the screen in American Outlaws led to a scenario I had to dabble with, a "what if" where they shared the same universe. With the amount of sass both Danny and Harvey are capable of, I figured it might run in the family.

Steve stepped out of the taxi, stared up at the building, then turned to hunker down and peer in the open door at the driver. “Are you sure this is the right address?” he asked, waving the piece of paper at the man. His response was a large huff of air in annoyance, the driver thrusting his hand through the partition and waggling his fingers at Steve.

“No, I just dropped you off randomly for shits and giggles,” he replied, rolling his eyes in a manner that made Steve regret asking. It was then that he realized that his partner spoke a softer dialect of NYC Sarcasm. “Now, are you gonna pay me so I can get onto my next fare or am I going to have to start running the meter again?”

Steve’s eyes narrowed, dark gaze boring holes into the man as he slapped the required amount into his palm. As luck would have it, the driver didn’t even flinch, instead withdrawing his hand and as soon as Steve slammed the door shut, he put the pedal to the floor and squealed out into traffic, eliciting a few honks and creative curses.

He turned his attention back to the building rising high over his head, a very upscale place that he couldn’t see Danny in even if he had the money, yet this was where he tracked his phone too. Stuffing the address in his pocket, he headed for the front door and strode into the lobby after a couple entering, evading the need to be buzzed in. The mission was, for the moment, low key and the less advance warning, the better.

He rode the elevator up, leading to a medium sized hallway with only a few doors, heading straight for the one on the right and knocking without hesitation.

The door opened after the fifth knock, the unfamiliar face giving Steve a neutral once over as he took a drink from a mug. Steve could smell the coffee, hot and with something added to make his stomach rumble. “I’m looking for Danny Williams. Is he here?” he asked casually, trying to draw himself up a little taller. The stranger was a few inches taller than him, short dark blond hair, classic Hollywood good looks with more than a hint of his own unique charm. He took another drink of coffee, then leaned against the door, looking as if he were considering the answer. It was a simple yes or no and Steve bit down on his tongue to keep from saying as much.

“That’s privileged information,” the guy stated calmly. Now that he’d shifted to lean against the doorframe, Steve could see the window stretching across the wall behind him, giving a hell of a view of the city in the early morning light. “And my client gave me no information about visitors, so I can’t answer that without-”

“Client,” Steve interrupted, “who are you, his attorney?” He highly doubted it, given the apartment he’d first found Danny in. Then again, maybe that was the only thing he could afford after hiring this guy. “Look, I’m his partner, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, and I want to see him. So either tell me where he is or -” 

The man’s eyebrows rose in sheer amusement. “Oh, Donna is never going to let me hear the end of this. Or Jessica for that matter,” he added, by made no move from his current position. Instead, he stuck out a hand, shooting Steve a charming grin that somehow confounded him enough to take his hand for a handshake. “Harvey Specter. Danny’s older cousin. Being the boyfriend still doesn’t get you in to see him without his say, but the outer sanctum doesn’t hurt.” He stepped aside, waving Steve inside. 

“Look, I am not - we are not,” Steve protested as Harvey slid past him to grab the carafe of coffee and poured another cup, motioning for Steve to sit at the island counter. Steve stopped to take in the view closer to the window, his jaw dropping slightly. “How do you...?”

“Partner at Pearson Specter Litt,” Harvey replied casually, just as the phone on the counter spoke of it’s own accord, a female voice that Steve of course did not recognize.

“And so the boyfriend.” Steve found himself glaring at the phone as Harvey snorted softly. “We told you so. I hope you remember my drink order. Don’t forget Jessica’s either. You know how she gets if the sugar isn’t just right.” Then, as if remembering Steve’s presence. “Danny’s sleeping which is why Harvey is standing guard and late to work.”

“Still working, Donna.”

“Flirting with clients is not working. The puppy is here and piled under paperwork.” Harvey rolled his eyes.

“As he should be. Also, it’s called networking. I’ll be in soon,” Harvey replied, then hit the off button mid-protest and returned to studying Steve. “I do have to go into work. You can stay as long as you leave him alone. He’s sleeping off the prison beating.” Steve started to tell him off for the terms he used, but there was something in Harvey’s expression that told him the statement held heavier meaning. “The control is over there on the coffee table. I better not come home to find Lifetime on, Rambo.”

Steve scowled. “That’s Army, not Navy. What is it about this family being incapable of understanding that?”

Harvey snorted. “Maybe it’s more fun to watch you blow a blood vessel over it.” He finished off the coffee, then filled the mug with water and set it in the sink. “Mi casa es su casa. No having sex on my couch.”

“We are NOT-”

“I have to go pickup coffees since you lost me a bet. Tell Danny I’ll be home at lunch,” Harvey continued as if he hadn’t just overridden Steve’s protest. “Make yourself at home, clean up after yourself, and we’ll get along just fine.” Then he was gone, the door shutting behind him as Steve stared at where he’d just been. Then slowly, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I can see the family resemblance.”


End file.
